Listen To The Rain
by Azilda
Summary: So, the chorus I'm in is singing Listen To The Rain by Amy Lee. It's raining outside, and I haven't written for awhile. So I decided to make a non fluffy sort of RyouxIchigo fanfic. :


****

Me:

I think it's really important in life to think about everything. Listen to everyone, no matter how much harm or how much bad it'll do you. You'll learn. And make up from it.

* * *

The rain frantically taps the ground as Momomiya Ichigo rushes to her job. She does not pay attention to the dark grey storm clouds, or the people watching her with their confused looks on their faces. No, all Ichigo wants is to be on time for once. So she won't have to listen to her idiot boss yell at her once again.

Ha ha Shirogane I'm not late! Ichigo smiles to herself triumphantly. "Late Strawberry." A mocking voice sounds from the corner.

"Gah! I am not! I'm on time Shirogane." Ichigo fights back her rage.

"If you you've listened to me, you would've known that I asked you to come earlier. And just for showing up late, you're staying here later than usual to make it up. End of story." He smirks at the confused Strawberry and walks away into the corridor of the cafe'.

Ichigo continues to mumble and complain to herself as she walks into the changing room. She hears whispering and stops, listening to her friends.

__

Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen listen

"Poor Ichigo." Lettuce whispers. "Who would've thought?"

"Shh! She could walk in at any minute. I don't know if she knows, and I don't want to upset her." Mint shushed her friend and looked around. "I thought those two would make it through everything."

Lettuce worried hushes her voice a bit, "It's neither one of their fault, they just drifted apart." Lettuce sighs, "Why do we have to be the messangers for him?"

Mint glares at the wall, "Because he's too much of a coward to face Ichigo." She growls a bit and almost punches something. "How could someone be so heartless?"

Ichigo trembles and holds back her tears, why? Masaya? Him why was he doing this? And in such a mean way. Why does he have to tell her goodbye? Is there something she missed, blinded but her utter bliss? Did he give her hints? She should've listened more.

She turns, walks away from the scene taking place just around the corner, and dashes for the closest exit. She whips open the door and is hit in the face with cold rain drops.

She finally wakes up to reality. When the rain drops hit her face she's hit with the sheer coldness of reality. Life isn't fair. She could do everything right in life, but if she is too happy in life, something can break it smash it to pieces. She wanted to be a normal highschooler, was for quite awhile she was happy. Then randomly out of the blue her life is turned upside down and she's a superhero. She meets good friends saves the world, and even gets that boyfriend she has always wanted. And he ends it.

She did look at the brightside though atleast she has good friends.

__

Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain

Tears mixed in with the cold rain run down her face. She has to be strong, it's just a boy. Nothing to her anymore, he's nothing. She allows herself to break only for one more moment and then she calms herself down.

"Idiot! Strawberry what are you doing?" Shirogane calls from behind her. She turns to look at him and he looks concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, jerk." She smiles and walks past him and then goes to the changing room, clear of other mews now. At least she has friends.

__

Aa...ah  
Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain  
Weeping  
Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh  
Oo...ooh oooh oh oh

"Ichigo! Are you listening?" Mint yells. "More tea!" She waves her cup impatiently.

"I was listening I was just deciding not to act like it." Ichigo smiles at her friend, "I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Mint looks at Ichigo surprised what brought this on? Oh no, "Ichigo, I'm sorry." Mint says sadly, "He's not a good person. Are you okay?"

Pouring some tea for Mint, Ichigo smiles her same bubbly smile. "I'm fine! Nya! Don't worry Minto, I won't let this get me down." She then walks away leaving Mint in awe.

Shirogane watches Ichigo concerned. But he doesn't say a word to her, he just watches and waits until she needs him. She may act strong, she may be strong, but even the strongest person gets down when love doesn't work out the way they need it to.

__

Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen

Ichigo tries smiles to herself at her new discovery, she can function without breaking down. She has friends that'll do anything for her. She has the world. But the frown just won't disappear from her normally happy face. She sighs and works, she tries to work hard throughout the rest of the day. Trying to keep her mind off of her troubles. But she can't help but listen to other people's conversations as she walks by them.

Smiling couples mock her and she feels broken inside. How could she stop listening to Masaya? Has she forgotten how to just stop and listen to life. To just hear someone as they talk? When did she stop?

__

I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
(Listen listen)  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain

Ichigo exhausted seats herself in a chair many hours later. She was exhausted inside and out, and she just couldn't wait to just go home and have a good cry. Just to get the sorrow out of her system. A bit earlier Lettuce smiled at her and told her if she even needed to talk, she'd be there. Oh Lettuce, Ichigo thought, you have no idea how much that means right now.

Ichigo closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds around her. The rain was musical in a way she decided. The rhythm put her at peace and she opened her eyes realizing she hasn't listened to the rain in a long time. The tapping of footsteps come from the right corner of the cafe where she knew the stairs that lead to Shirogane's room were.

"Strawberry? What are you still doing here, it's late." He came out from the door way and looked at her as if she was crazy. Why would she still be here?

"You told me to stay late, because I was late. So I did." Ichigo said.

"You usually never listen." Shirogane told her and noticed the pain in her face as he said that.

Of course she never listened she knew that now. "I know, but I want to change that." Ichigo told him half smiling.

"Okay then." He said, "Then listen to this," he paused not knowing where to continue, "If you need someone ever to just make you feel better to let you know it's not your fault that Aoyama decided to break it off, let me know." She looked at him surprised at his words, "I'm here for you idiot."

"Thanks Shirogane." Ichigo smiled at him tears coming to her eyes. "That's something I never thought I'd hear from you." She never knew Shirogane cared for her.

He walked up to her and wiped her tears, "Anytime Strawberry." He smiled his rare smile.

And finally Ichigo broke down.

__

oo...ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh ooh oh oh oooh  
Listen

After Ichigo had her many tears while Shirogane conforted her to the best of his ability, she sat alone at the window. Shirogane was watching her, she seemed to be listening to something.

"Shirogane?" Ichigo says looking out the window. The rain is tapping the glass in a hurry. Thunder sounds outside.

"What is it Strawberry?" He asks wondering what exactly could be on her mind.

"Have you ever just stopped to listen to the rain?"

* * *

****

Me:

Not my best but reviews? 


End file.
